<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Past and Present by ZoeWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575303">Past and Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWinchester/pseuds/ZoeWinchester'>ZoeWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWinchester/pseuds/ZoeWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean landet in der Vergangenheit und trifft dort auf Cas in einer anderen Hülle, in einer weiblichen Hülle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Past and Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diese Geschichte ist im Rahmen eines Neujahrsstart auf Fanfiktion.de entstanden. Danke an dieser Stelle an die Initiatoren Maja und SquirrelFeathers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, dieser verdammte Balthasar! Erst schickte er seinen Bruder und ihn in eine Parallelwelt und als wenn das nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, hatte er ihn nun in die Vergangenheit verfrachtet. Und dieses mal allein, ohne Sam. Nicht, dass sein Bruder sie beide hier herauszaubern hätte können, aber ein zweiter Jäger in einer völlig fremden Umgebung bzw. Zeit wäre schon nicht schlecht. Und alles nur, weil Dean sich etwas über Balthasar lustig gemacht hatte. Der verstand wohl gar keinen Spaß!<br/>
So stand Dean also bruderseelenallein im Chicago des Jahres 1901, wie ihm eine Lokalzeitung verriet. Er schnappte sich eines der Tagesblätter, um zu schauen, ob er irgendetwas finden konnte, was ihm helfen würde. Auf der dritten Seite fand er etwas über einen ungewöhnlichen Mordfall, bei dem die zuständige Polizeidienststelle wohl einfach nicht weiter kam. Für ihn klang das ganze nach einer Hexe. Vielleicht sollte er sich das mal anschauen, wenn er schon hier war und vielleicht konnte er die Hexe dazu bringen, ihm zu helfen. Einen Versuch war es wert.</p>
<p>Auf dem Weg schauten ihn ein paar Leute seltsam an. Besonders Frauen drückten ihre Kinder schützend an sich. Natürlich, sein Outfit war für Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts mehr als unpassend. Waren Jeans zu dem Zeitpunkt überhaupt schon erfunden? Vermutlich schon, hatten aber wohl den Einzug in den Alltag noch nicht geschafft. Aber er hatte keine Zeit sich jetzt noch andere Klamotten zu besorgen, hoffte er doch, hier schnellstmöglich verschwinden und wieder nach Hause zu können.</p>
<p>Zügig begab er sich in die richtige Gegend und stand auch schon bald vor dem Haus der ermordeten Frau. Nachdem er sich Zutritt verschafft und das Haus von oben bis unten durchsucht hatte, stand er wieder im Wohnzimmer und war keinen Schritt weiter. Er hatte nichts gefunden, was auch nur ansatzweise seinen Verdacht bestätigt hätte.<br/>
„Verdammt.“ brummte Dean. Dann hörte er, wie sich Jemand von hinten näherte. Er wirbelte herum, doch der andere zog ihm schon mit einem Knüppel eins über, sodass Dean zu Boden ging. Er war nicht gänzlich bewusstlos, aber dennoch nicht fähig, sich zu wehren. Er hatte sich geirrt. Das war ihm nun klar. Es war keine Hexe gewesen, sondern ein verdammter Mensch! Vermutlich befand er sich gerade in der Gewalt eines Kerls, der zur Cosa Nostra gehörte, der italienisch-amerikanischen Mafia, die sich in dieser Zeit hier aufgebaut hatte.<br/>
Während der Mafioso ein langes Messer, vielleicht eine Machete - so genau konnte Dean das in seinem Dämmerzustand nicht erkennen - rauszog und liebevoll küsste, tat Dean das, was er schon längst hätte tun sollen: Er betete.<br/>
„Hey Cas? Castiel, Kumpel, kannst du mich hören? Bitte Mann, du musst mir helfen.“ Dean konnte gerade noch die Augen lange genug offenhalten, um zu sehen wie der Mafiatyp mit der Machete ausholte, doch dann von Etwas oder wohl eher Jemandem gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Das war der Moment, in dem Dean vollends das Bewusstsein verlor.</p>
<p>Als Dean wieder zu sich kam, lag er nicht mehr auf dem Boden, sondern auf dem Sofa. Sein Blick fiel auf den Mafioso, der seltsam verdreht an der Wand lag, der musste tot sein. Alles andere wäre wirklich ungesund. Dann schaute Dean weiter nach rechts, dort stand eine Frau, die ihn interessiert musterte. Sofort sprang er auf, auch wenn sein Hirn wie verrückt hämmerte, aber den kleinen Schlag von vorhin würde er schon wegstecken. „Wer bist du? Und wo ist Cas?“<br/>
„Cas?“ fragte die Frau nach und blickte ihn aus blauen Augen an.<br/>
„Castiel, er muss eben hier gewesen sein. Er hat mich gerettet.“ Dean würgte, dann übergab er sich. Anscheinend doch eine Gehirnerschütterung.<br/>
Die dunkelhaarige Frau trat an Dean heran und legte ihm zwei Finger an die Stirn. Im nächsten Moment durchflutete den Jäger ein angenehmes warmes Gefühl. Er kannte es nur zu gut. Sein Blick fand den des Engels. Denn nichts anderes war diese Frau.<br/>
„Du bist es, oder? Du bist Castiel.“<br/>
„Das stimmt.“ bestätigte Castiel, die schöne äußerst weibliche Castiel.<br/>
Dean sprang auf und umarmte die Frau. „Tut gut, dich zu sehen.“<br/>
Castiel erwiderte die Umarmung nicht, stieß Dean aber auch nicht fort. Sie hatte offensichtlich das Gefühl, dass sie von Dean nichts zu befürchten hatte, was sollte ein Mensch einem Engel auch schon tun können? Sie war vielmehr daran interessiert, was es mit diesem Exemplar auf sich hatte. Irgendetwas war besonders an diesem Mann. Als Dean sich von ihr löste, sprach sie weiter.<br/>
„Sag mir Mensch, woher kennst du mich? Ich bin mir sicher, dich noch niemals gesehen zu haben.“<br/>
Jetzt war Dean etwas überrascht, doch dann dämmerte es ihm. Durch den Schlag auf dem Kopf hatte sein Denkvermögen wohl etwas ausgesetzt. Das hier war nicht Castiel, also nicht sein Castiel. Das hier war der Castiel bzw. die Castiel aus dieser Zeit. Daher auch die andere Hülle.<br/>
„Ich bin Dean und ich erkläre dir gerne alles, aber zuerst muss ich wissen, kannst du mich danach wieder in meine Zeit schicken?“<br/>
Castiel blickte ihn interessiert an und nickte. „Deswegen bist du so besonders. Du stammst aus der Zukunft.“<br/>
„Naja, ich bin immer was Besonderes, aber ja ich stamme aus dem Jahr 2011.“<br/>
Nun hob Castiel die Augenbraue, wirkte etwas irritiert. Hatte Dean etwas Komisches gesagt? Also mal abgesehen davon, dass er aus dem Jahr 2011 stammte.<br/>
„Und dort wo du herkommst. Dort kennen wir uns?“<br/>
„Ja, wir sind ein Team. Du, mein Bruder und ich jagen Monster. Also hauptsächlich mein Bruder und ich, aber du hilfst uns immer, wenn ich dich rufe.“<br/>
„Du rufst mich und ich komme?“ Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.<br/>
„Ähm ja? Das ist so ein Ding, ich glaube Sam, mein Bruder, ist da manchmal etwas eifersüchtig, weil du auf seine Rufe nicht immer reagierst, aber auf meine schon.“ Dean grinste stolz. „Verrat ihm bloß nicht, dass ich dir das erzählt habe. Ich finde es jedenfalls witzig.“<br/>
„Witzig? Ich bin ein Engel des Herrn und du benutzt mich als… als Notfallkontakt?“ Castiel wirkte gekränkt, sofern man das der starren Miene entnehmen konnte.<br/>
Dean wedelte abwiegelnd mit den Armen. „Was? Nein. Also ja, schon irgendwie, aber du bist soviel mehr. Du willst das. Du machst das gerne.“<br/>
„Für dich?“ fragte Castiel nach und Dean nickte. „Aber wieso sollte ich einem Menschen immer wieder helfen?“<br/>
Dean schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Das frage ich mich auch manchmal.“ Dann sah er ernst in Castiels Gesicht, als würde er etwas suchen. Vielleicht merkte er immer mehr, dass dies hier nicht sein Cas war, er musste sie überzeugen. „Du hast mal gesagt, dass du für mich rebelliert hast, du hast alles für mich aufgeben, weißt du? Du wolltest auf der richtigen Seite stehen.“<br/>
„Und das ist deine? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich so etwas für einen Menschen tun würde. Und was genau soll ich aufgegeben haben?“<br/>
Hilflos stieß Dean ein wenig Luft aus. „Ein anderer Engel sagte mal, dass es deine größte Schwäche sei, die Menschheit zu lieben und vielleicht hast du dich deshalb für mich entschieden… und bist sogar gefallen. Du hast die Menschen, mich, über die Engel gestellt.“<br/>
Castiel keuchte und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Das kann nicht sein. Ich würde nie….“<br/>
„Doch.“ Behutsam schloss Dean wieder zu ihr auf. „Du hast gelernt für dich zu denken und eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen.“<br/>
Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Und ich habe mich für dich entschieden?“<br/>
Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja.“ Auch wenn er sich oft gefragt hatte, warum Castiel das bloß getan hatte, so war er sehr dankbar dafür und wagte es schon lange nicht mehr, die Entscheidung seines Freundes in Frage zu stellen.<br/>
„Aber wieso sollte ich das tun?“<br/>
Dean merkte, dass Castiel zweifelte, aber ihm trotzdem zu glauben schien.<br/>
Castiel wirkte immer noch ungläubig, doch dann schien sie etwas zu begreifen und runzelte die Stirn.<br/>
„Du bedeutest mir etwas, ist es nicht so?“<br/>
„Natürlich. Du mir auch. Man, was wir schon alles durchgemacht haben. Da kann ich dir Geschichten erzählen.“ Dean stieß lachend die Luft aus. Etwas unangenehm war es ihm schon so offen darüber zu reden. Aber das hier war Castiel und zwar der alte Castiel, der bzw. die Stock-im-Arsch Castiel, da musste man alles ganz genau erklären, um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. Zwischen den Zeilen lesen funktionierte da äußerst selten.<br/>
Castiel legte ihren Kopf schief und blickte Dean noch intensiver an. Eine vertraute Geste. Auch wenn es nicht die Augen von Jimmy Novak waren, so fühlte Dean trotzdem unbewusst eine Verbindung und konnte ihrem Blick nicht ausweichen. Wollte es auch nicht. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis in ihren Augen eine Art Verstehen aufblitzte. Und das war auch der Augenblick, indem Dean wirklich meinte seinen Cas zu erkennen. Auch wenn dieser Castiel eine andere Hülle hatte, so erkannte er doch etwas in ihren Augen, was eindeutig der Engel dahinter war. Der Engel, den er kannte.<br/>
„Du findest mich anziehend.“ schloss sie sehr überzeugt.<br/>
„Was?“ Jetzt war Dean doch etwas überrascht. Damit hatte er irgendwie nicht gerechnet. Das Ganze nahm eine ganz andere Richtung als geplant.<br/>
„Ich sagte, du findest mich anziehend.“ Castiel nickte noch einmal zur Bestätigung.<br/>
„Das habe ich schon verstanden.“ brummte Dean. „Ich meine klar, du siehst gut aus. Aber das…“<br/>
„Du sagtest, ich würde die Menschheit lieben. Ich weiß nicht, ob das so stimmt, aber du hast Recht, ich finde die Menschen interessant und habe mich schon bei vielen Dingen gefragt wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn ich es selbst ausprobiere.“ Sie schritt auf Dean zu. „Das Küssen soll sehr schön sein.“<br/>
Deans Augen wurden groß und wechselten zwischen Castiels Augen und ihrem Mund.<br/>
„In der Zukunft“, flüsterte Castiel. „da gehören wir zusammen. Wir sind verliebt ineinander. Ist es nicht so?“<br/>
Noch bevor Dean irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, presste ihm Castiel die Lippen auf.<br/>
Dean war völlig perplex, dann löste er sich von ihr und wischte sich den Mund mit der Hand ab. Sie war Castiel! Aber irgendwie war sie es eben auch nicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten darum, welcher der beiden Gründe es war, der seinen ersten Impuls ausgelöst hatte, sich von ihr zu lösen. Castiel war sein Freund, sollte er sein weibliches Ich dann küssen? Aber war es nicht auch Betrug an seinem Cas, wenn er hier sein altes Ich küsste bzw. sich küssen ließ?<br/>
Castiel blickte ihn an. Ihre Augen funkelten. Sie wirkte leicht verwirrt, vielleicht war sie auch etwas mit den Gefühlen überfordert und doch blickte sie ihn mit einer Intensität an, die eindeutig zeigte, wie interessiert sie an der Weiterführung dieser Studie war. Und das schien es doch für sie zu sein, oder? Sie hatte es selbst gesagt, sie beobachtete Menschen und fragte sich, wie es wohl war, solche Dinge zu tun. War er der richtige dafür?<br/>
Nur in ganz, ganz seltenen Momenten gestand sich Dean ein, dass er mehr für Castiel, seinen Castiel empfand und immer dann blitzten Bilder in seinem Geist auf und spielten ihm vor, wie es sein könnte, seinen Engel zu lieben, mit allem was dazu gehörte.<br/>
Wenn er dies hier zuließ, dem Forscherdrang dieser weiblichen Castiel nachgab, wäre er seinen geheimsten Träumen etwas näher. Diese und viele andere Gedanken geisterten durch Deans Verstand. Vielleicht blendete er bewusst aus, dass es durchaus ein Problem darstellen könnte, sobald er wieder in seine Zeit zu seinem Cas käme. Sein Cas, nein, das war er leider nicht. Aber Dean wollte einfach mal nicht denken. Also ignorierte er all seine Zweifel und Ängste und konzentrierte sich auf die Person vor ihm. Auf Castiel. Eine Castiel, die Willens war Dean Winchester an sich heranzulassen. Ihm Nähe zu geben und Nähe von ihm anzunehmen.</p>
<p>Er packte sie im Genick und zog sie wieder zu sich ran, um ihre Münder zu vereinen. Nach wenigen Sekunden packte Castiel Deans Jacke und streifte sie ihm von der Schulter und machte sich auch direkt daran, sein Hemd zu öffnen. Dean begann ebenfalls damit sie zu entkleiden, der Mantel war einfach, auch ihre Bluse schaffte es auf den Boden, doch dann unterbrach Dean ihren stürmischen Kuss, als er bei ihrem Korsett angekommen war. „Was zum Henker…?“<br/>
Castiel legte zwei Finger an Deans Stirn und schon waren sie einen Stock höher im Schlafzimmer. Völlig überrascht davon und das Bett in den Kniekehlen, verlor Dean sein Gleichgewicht und landete auf der Matratze. Castiel selbst riss sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Korsett vom Leib. Entweder hatte sie keine Geduld oder, was sogar wahrscheinlicher war in Deans Augen, wusste sie ebenfalls nicht, wie man so etwas öffnete und nutzte lieber ihr Mojo dafür.<br/>
Bevor sie auch noch seine Hose zerstörte, weil sie Jeans nicht kannte, machte sich Dean lieber selbst daran, sich weiter auszuziehen. Als er fertig war und wieder aufblickte, löste Castiel gerade ihre Haarspange, sodass die langen dunklen Haare auf ihren nun nackten Schultern landeten. So stand sie vor ihm, komplett nackt und nicht die Spur von Unsicherheit in ihren Augen.<br/>
Dean setzte sich auf und packte ihre Hüften, zog sie näher an sich heran und verteilte zarte Küsse auf ihrem Bauch. Er wanderte mit seinem Mund zu ihren Brüsten und liebkoste sie. Das war der Moment, indem Castiel das erste Mal mit ihrer Fassung rang. Ihr Körper bebte und ihre Beine wurden weich, sodass Deans Griff sich automatisch verstärkte. Er grinste und packte die wunderschöne Frau und verfrachtete sie auf das Bett, nur um sie mit seinem Körper zu bedecken und ihre Lippen mit den seinen einzufangen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Einige Zeit später ließ sich Dean neben die Frau fallen, die Frau, die Castiel war und doch wieder nicht Castiel war. Und trotzdem spürte er diese tiefe Verbundenheit, die er sonst nur bei Cas, dem Cas aus seiner Zeit verspürte. Und es war ein verdammt angenehmes Gefühl neben ihm bzw. ihr zu liegen.<br/>
„Das war schön.“ sprach Castiel und tatsächlich klang es aufrichtig. Ihre ‚Stock-im-Arsch‘-Attitüde hatte sie schnell abgelegt, schneller als der Cas der Zukunft. Aber Sex hatte schon immer die Stimmung gelockert. Sie legte sich auf die Seite und blickte Dean an.<br/>
„Oh ja, das war es.“ stimmte Dean zufrieden zu, wandte sich ihr zu und streichelte gedankenverloren durch die langen dunklen Haare.</p>
<p>„Castiel.“ donnerte eine männliche Stimme.<br/>
Die beiden schreckten zeitgleich hoch und setzen sich auf. Dean schnappte sich seine Pistole, die er wohl weißlich nicht allzu weit weg gelegt hatte.<br/>
Er entsicherte sie und zielte auf den kleinen blonden Mann, der auf sie zuschritt und Castiel mit seinen Augen fixierte. Dean und seine Waffe schien er komplett zu übersehen.<br/>
„Hey du!“ blaffte Dean den Eindringling an. „Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?“<br/>
„Dean.“ sprach Castiel ruhig auf den Jäger ein und legte eine Hand auf die Waffe, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, sie sinken zu lassen.<br/>
Jetzt wandte sich Dean Castiel zu, jedoch nicht ohne den anderen Mann aus den Augenwinkeln weiter zu beobachten. „Wer ist der Kerl?“ Er merkte, wie die eben herrschende Entspannung, völlig aus Castiels Körper gewichen zu sein schien.<br/>
„Das ist Ishim, ein Engel. Es ist in Ordnung, Dean.“<br/>
Noch bevor Dean antworten konnte, donnerte Ishims Stimme. „Nichts ist Ordnung. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Castiel? Dich mit einem Menschen einzulassen?“<br/>
„Der Geschlechtsakt an sich ist nicht verboten und ein Nephilim kann aus dieser Verbindung nicht entstehen.“<br/>
Dean war mal wieder von Castiels Offenheit verblüfft. Ok, es war ziemlich offensichtlich was sie getan hatten und trotzdem musste Castiel es diesem Ishim nicht noch zusätzlich unter die Nase reiben. Überhaut schien Castiel sehr erpicht darauf zu sein, sich vor diesem anderen Engel zu rechtfertigen. „Cas, du musst diesem Flattermann gar nichts erklären!“<br/>
„Nun eigentlich…“ wollte Castiel gerade ansetzen.<br/>
„Cas?“ Jetzt hatte Ishim sein Augenmerk doch auf Dean gelegt. „Wie kommst du dazu Castiel so zu nennen? Seit wann kennt ihr euch überhaupt?“<br/>
„Das geht dich…“ versuchte es Dean, wurde aber von Castiel unterbrochen.<br/>
„Dean kommt aus der Zukunft“, erklärte Castiel und Ishims Blick wechselte wieder von Dean zu Castiel. „Aus dem Jahr 2011. Mein dortiges Ich und er kämpfen dort Seite an Seite.“ Tatsächlich blitzte in Castiels Augen so etwas wie Stolz auf. Und obwohl Castiel eindeutig diesem Ishim in irgendeiner Art Gehorsam schuldete, wirkte sie trotzig, so wie sie ihr Kinn hob und Ishims Blick erwiderte.<br/>
Dean, der nicht minder stolz auf seinen Engel war, grinste Ishim süffisant an.<br/>
Doch im nächsten Moment änderte sich etwas. Ishims Augen glühten auf.<br/>
„Trotzdem ist dein Verhalten nicht akzeptabel, Castiel.“<br/>
Dean bedeckte seine Augen mit den Armen, auch, wenn er wusste, dass dies schon bald nicht mehr reichen würde, um sich vor der Kraft des Engels zu schützen.<br/>
„Hör auf!“ schrie Castiel. In ihrer Stimme schwang ebenfalls etwas von dem Engel in ihrem Inneren mit, allerdings nicht genug, um Deans Ohren zu schaden, aber dennoch genug, um gehörigen Eindruck zu schinden.<br/>
Ein Flattern ertönte und Dean spürte, dass Cas nicht mehr neben ihm saß.<br/>
Das blendende Licht verebbte und Dean wagte es die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Castiel stand angezogen neben Ishim und hatte den anderen am Arm gepackt.<br/>
„Wir schicken ihn einfach wieder in seine Zeit und die Sache ist erledigt.“ Sie blickte Ishim eindringlich an. Es war eine Mischung aus einer Bitte, aber auch eine Warnung ihren Wunsch besser nicht abzulehnen.<br/>
Ishim blickte kurz zu Dean und nickte dann. „Einverstanden.“ Doch als Castiel Ishims Arm losließ und sich Dean zuwandte, legte Ishim Castiel eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Dean konnte ein Licht in Ishims Hand erkennen, doch bevor er irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, außer aus dem Bett aufzuspringen, brach Castiel zusammen.<br/>
Dean rannte zu ihr und versuchte sie wieder wach zu bekommen.<br/>
„Was hast du gemacht, du Bastard?“ schrie Dean. Er wusste, er hätte keine Chance gegen Ishim, aber Zurückhaltung war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.<br/>
„Nichts, außer Castiel wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.“ Fast teilnahmslos kontrolliere Ishim seine Manschetten. „Ich habe die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag blockiert. Keine Sorge, Mensch, ich werde dich gleich wieder zurück schicken.“ Er schnippte mit den Finger und Dean war im nächsten Moment wieder angezogen. Vielleicht hätte es ihm peinlich sein sollen, bis eben noch nackt gewesen zu sein, doch dafür stand ihm nicht der Sinn. Castiel war wichtiger.<br/>
„Und was ist mit Castiel?“ Immer noch haftete Deans Blick auf ihr. Sie atmete eindeutig.<br/>
„Castiel wird in ein paar Minuten wieder erwachen und ganz der alte sein und wieder meinen Befehlen gehorchen. So wie es sein soll.“<br/>
Dean wusste nicht recht, ob es in Ordnung war, Cas bei diesem Kerl zu lassen. Auf der anderen Seite wäre Castiel wohl sowieso mit ihm unterwegs gewesen, wenn Dean nicht dazwischen geplatzt wäre. Von daher wäre es vielleicht ganz gut, dass sie alles vergaß und wieder zu ihrem Leben zurückkehren konnte.<br/>
„Ok, aber ich warne dich. Solltest du mich nicht zurückschicken, wird der Castiel aus meiner Zeit das herausfinden und dir in den Arsch treten. Und eins noch.“<br/>
„Was?“<br/>
Deans Blick wanderte zu der schlafenden Castiel. „Behandle sie gefälligst mit mehr Respekt.“<br/>
Im nächsten Moment spürte Dean wie sich eine Hand auf ihn legte und er in weißem Licht verschwand. Als es dunkler wurde, befand er sich wieder in dem Motelzimmer, aus dem er vor ein paar Stunden verschwunden war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Dean!“ Sam kam auf ihn zugestürzt und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.<br/>
Auch Castiel war auf ihn zu gekommen und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. Dean sog den Geruch ein, der ihn umgab. Das war auch einer der Punkte, warum er sich bei der weiblichen Castiel gleich so wohl gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte genauso gerochen wie dieser Castiel. Anders als alle Menschen, die er kannte, aber eben sehr vertraut.<br/>
„Und jetzt raus damit. Was ist dir passiert? Wo warst du?“ hakte Sam nun doch nach und blickte seinen Bruder besorgt an.<br/>
„Oh man, lass mich erstmal ankommen und ein Bier trinken. Ich hab das Gefühl seit Ewigkeiten keins gehabt zu haben.“ So schnappte sich Dean ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und trank die ersten Schlucke. Als er die Flasche wieder absetzte, stieß er einen zufriedenen Laut aus. „Das tat gut.“<br/>
Als er die ungeduldigen Blicke Sam und Castiels sah, verdrehte er die Augen. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich war in der Vergangenheit.“<br/>
„Wie bitte?“ fragte Sam verdutzt. „Wärst du so freundlich, das etwas genauer zu erklären?“<br/>
„Dieser Spaßvogel von Balthasar fand es wohl lustig, mich zum Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts zu schicken. Naja,“ Dean rieb sich schuldbewusst über den Hinterkopf. „es könnte sein, dass ich ihn ein wenig beleidigt habe“, gab Dean leise nuschelnd zu, wurde dann aber direkt wieder aufbrausend. „Aber muss der mich dafür ernsthaft durch die Zeit schicken? Ts.“ Dean trank in Ruhe sein Bier aus.<br/>
„Und wie bist du wieder zurückgekommen? Hat Balthasar dich geholt?“ fragte Castiel nun nach.<br/>
„Naja, ich bin in Schwierigkeiten geraten, aber Cas hier hat mich gerettet. So, alles wieder in Butter.“ Dean wollte sich schon aus dem Gespräch ausklinken, als Sam jedoch insistierte.<br/>
„Moment, was?“ Dann blickte Sam zu Castiel. „Stimmt das Cas? Warum hast du denn davon nichts erzählt? Dann hätten wir uns die Recherche heute Nachmittag komplett sparen können.“<br/>
„Nun Sam, ich hätte dir gerne etwas davon erzählt, doch leider weiß ich davon nichts.“ Castiels Blick wandte sich nun zu dem anderen Winchester. „Dean. Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dort war? Bin ich vielleicht aus der Zukunft gekommen, um dich zurück zu holen? Wenn das so ist, dann müsste ich erst noch einige Kräfte sammeln. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu jetzt in der Lage wäre.“ Castiel sah nachdenklich aus, als würde er schon überlegen, was er alles machen könnte, um genug Mojo zu erlangen und in die Vergangenheit reisen zu können.<br/>
Dean wurde langsam klar, dass er Cas’ Beteiligung womöglich besser nicht erwähnt hätte. „Hey Cas ist schon gut.“<br/>
„Nein Dean, du verstehst nicht, wenn ich es war, dann werde ich es schon schaffen und ich muss es tun, sonst entsteht ein Paradoxon. Wenn ich nicht in die Vergangenheit reise und dich hole, haben wir ein großes Problem.“ versuchte Castiel Dean zu erklären.<br/>
„Keine Sorge Cas. Du musst wirklich nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen. Dein altes Ich hat mich dort gerettet.“ Dean hatte zwar gehofft, den Teil irgendwie zu umgehen, aber was hatte er sich vorgemacht, natürlich musste er von ihr erzählen. Wenn auch nicht jedes kleine Detail.<br/>
„Du warst schon früher auf der Erde?“ fragte nun Sam nach.<br/>
Castiel wirkte etwas verwirrt. „Ja, tatsächlich war ich in dieser Zeit hier. Natürlich in einer anderen Hülle.“ Er sprach langsam, als würde er gleichzeitig nachdenken. Dann hob er den Blick und schaute Dean fragend an. „Warum erinnere ich mich daran nicht, Dean?“<br/>
„Oh ja, da war auch dieser andere Engel.“ Dean rieb sich über den Nacken und versuchte eine gute Geschichte zu finden, die halbwegs der Wahrheit entsprach und somit glaubwürdig. „Ishim hieß der Knilch. Glaub mir du hast nichts verpasst. Der Kerl hat dir die Erinnerung nur genommen, damit du den Umgang mit dem bösen Winchester vergisst.“ Dean verdrehte gespielt die Augen. „Ich hatte dir von deinen Entscheidungen in der Zukunft erzählt, das hat ihm nicht gepasst.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und hoffte, dass damit alles erledigt wäre.<br/>
Was aber Dean nicht klar war, war, dass wie Ishim es schon sagte, die Erinnerungen nur blockiert waren. Wenn ein Engel davon Kenntnis bekam, konnte er gezielt danach suchen und die Erinnerungen wieder freilegen.<br/>
Cas schloss die Augen.<br/>
Dean wollte gerade einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche trinken, als er sah, dass Cas irgendetwas seltsames tat. „Cas, was hast du vor?“ Unbehagen beschlich ihn.<br/>
„Ich hole meine Erinnerungen zurück.“<br/>
„Nein.“ Dean sprang auf Castiel zu und packte ihn an den Schultern. Er musste ihn aufhalten, besonders da Sam bei ihnen war und der gewisse Details nun wirklich nicht wissen müsste.<br/>
Doch es war zu spät. Castiel öffnete die Augen, musste sich offensichtlich etwas sortieren, hatte noch nicht alles beisammen, doch sein Blick war leicht geschockt.<br/>
„Warum hast du das getan?“ Sein ungläubiger Blick fiel auf Dean.<br/>
„Um was geht es Cas. Was hat Dean getan?" fragte Sam verwirrt.<br/>
Bevor Dean es verhindern konnte, stieß Cas ihn von sich und blaffte heraus „Dean hat mit meinem damaligen Ich… mit mir geschlafen!“<br/>
Das betretene Schweigen von Dean war für Sam Bestätigung genug. „Dean! Was soll das heißen? Kannst du deine Finger echt nicht bei dir behalten? Man, das war immer noch Cas!“<br/>
„Sammy, lässt du uns beide bitte allein?“ Es war keine wirkliche Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Sam schnaubte, verließ aber das Zimmer.<br/>
„Also? Warum hast du das getan?“ Cas hatte die Arme verschränkt.<br/>
„Was genau denn?“ fragte Dean unsicher.<br/>
„Das weißt du ganz genau. Du hast mit mir geschlafen. Warum?“<br/>
„Genau genommen, hast du mich überrumpelt.“ Fast anklagend zeigte Dean mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Castiel. „Du wolltest es unbedingt.“<br/>
Cas schüttelte den Kopf. Es musste einen Auslöser dafür gegeben haben.<br/>
„Na, du warst zu der Zeit eine Frau und ich sehe ja schon ziemlich heiß aus. Mir kann man eben nicht widerstehen.“ versuchte es Dean mit einem Scherz.<br/>
Er erntete allerdings nur einen finsteren Blick von Cas.<br/>
„Nein, da muss es etwas geben. Es muss….“ Cas hielt inne, er hatte den richtigen Gedanken gefunden und blickte Dean nun erstaunt an.<br/>
„Du hast mich glauben lassen, dass wir uns in der Zukunft, jetzt, lieben würden. Dass wir zusammen gehören.“ Castiel konnte es nicht fassen. Dean hätte ihn in Unwissenheit gelassen.<br/>
„Was? Nein, hab ich nicht.“ Dean war geschockt, fühlte sich aber auch irgendwie ertappt.<br/>
„Oh doch! Ich habe dich gefragt, ob wir zwei in der Zukunft verliebt ineinander wären.“<br/>
„Was? Nein! Also doch das hast du gefragt, aber ich habe ihr… dir nicht gesagt, dass das so wäre.“ versuchte Dean sich herauszureden, obwohl er wusste, dass er damals ganz und gar nicht den Eindruck vermittelt hatte, als hätte er keine Gefühle für Cas.<br/>
„Ich habe damals in deine Seele geschaut und die Wahrheit gesehen.“ Castiel Stimme war leiser geworden, aber eindringlich.<br/>
„Du hast was? Ich habe dir verboten in meinem Kopf rum zu spuken.“ Dean war geschockt.<br/>
„Damals aber noch nicht.“ sagte Cas schlicht.<br/>
„Abe….“ Dean brach ab. Natürlich, die damalige Cas wusste nichts von dieser Vereinbarung. Das würde ja heißen, Cas kannte nun seine wahren Gefühle. Oh Gott war das peinlich. Er hätte Cas damals aufhalten sollen. Er wollte vielleicht mehr von dem Engel, nein nicht vielleicht, ganz sicher sogar, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Cas ebenso empfand. Vermutlich war genau das der Grund, warum er in der Vergangenheit nichts unternommen hatte, um den weiblichen Cas aufzuhalten, er wollte wenigstens einmal glauben können, glauben, dass Cas ihn auch lieben könnte. Die damalige Cas kannte ihn nicht, wusste nicht, was er für ein verkorkster und schuldbeladener Mensch war, sie hatte sich einfach nur von seinem Charme blenden lassen.<br/>
Um da irgendwie wieder raus zu kommen und es nicht noch schlimmer zwischen ihnen zu machen, versuchte es Dean wie immer: runterspielen und am besten vergessen. Vielleicht waren seine Gedanken ja nicht ganz so eindeutig gewesen. Er hoffte es sehr.<br/>
„Cas, lass gut sein. Es war ein Fehler. Wir sollten es einfach vergessen.“<br/>
„Ein Fehler? Vergessen?“ Nun war Cas doch etwas ungehalten.<br/>
„Ja, Mann.“ Dean kratzte sich am Kopf und dachte fieberhaft nach wie er da wieder rauskam. „Das war ein Missverständnis. Du warst eine Frau und du weißt, wie ich auf heiße Frauen reagiere. Es war einfach ein Fehler. Ich habe nicht drüber nachgedacht.“<br/>
Cas machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und schnaubte.<br/>
Dean blickte auf, zum ersten Mal seit diesem Gespräch sah er Cas direkt in die Augen. Es tat weh, Cas sah verletzt aus. Aber warum? Vermutlich weil Dean behauptete, mit ihm in der Vergangenheit geschlafen zu haben, ohne drüber nachzudenken, dass es Cas war und er damit ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzte oder weil er im Grunde behauptete mit dem jetzigen Cas nicht schlafen zu wollen - was natürlich beides gelogen war.<br/>
„Cas, es tut mir leid. Hey, Kumpel, ich will dich nicht verlieren. Du bist mein bester Freund. Was kann ich tun, um es wieder gut zu machen?“<br/>
Cas’ Blick änderte sich wieder. Die Verletztheit wich aus seinem Gesicht und machte einer Erkenntnis Platz.<br/>
„Du solltest aufhören zu lügen.“ meinte der Engel ernst.<br/>
„Was?“ Dean war verunsichert.<br/>
Cas schritt auf ihn zu. „Deine Geschichte stimmt nicht.“<br/>
„Hast du etwa wieder in meinen Gedanken rumgewühlt?“ Dean war aufgebracht, wie konnte der Engel nur?<br/>
„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich kenne dich mittlerweile sehr gut. Ich weiß, wann du lügst und du hast mir eben nur Bullshit erzählt. Ich erinnere mich genau, was ich damals in deinem Kopf gelesen habe, als ich dich fragte, ob wir uns lieben würden. Ich konnte deine Gedanken ganz deutlich sehen, du hast nicht einfach nur daran gedacht, dass du den weiblichen Körper vor dir willst, sondern du hast an mich, an mich in meiner jetzigen Form, so wie wir uns jetzt kennen, gedacht und deine Gefühle waren sehr deutlich. Also erzähl mir nicht den Mist, dass du damals nur mit einer schönen Frau schlafen wolltest.“ sagte Cas mit strenger Stimme.<br/>
„Cas…“ Dean brach ab. Was sollte er darauf noch sagen? Sein Geheimnis war offenbart worden. Er senkte den Kopf, er konnte dem starken Blick des Engels nicht mehr standhalten.<br/>
„Dean. Wieso hast du nie was gesagt?“ Cas’ Stimme klang versöhnlich.<br/>
„Bitte Cas. Ich weiß, dass du nicht… Ich wollte wohl nur einmal das Gefühl haben, dass du auch….“ Deans Stimme wurde zum Ende immer leidender. Er sammelte sich kurz „Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen und wieder ganz normal weiter machen? Bitte, es tut mir leid. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“<br/>
Dean konnte seinen Freund nicht mehr anblicken und senkte den Blick. Er merkte erst als er die Schuhspitzen von Castiel in seinem Blickfeld entdeckte, dass Cas näher an ihn ran getreten war.<br/>
„Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren.“ hörte Dean den Engel sagen.<br/>
Bei diesen Worten hob Dean seinen Kopf und blickte in klare blaue Augen. So wunderschön.<br/>
„Aber ich kann nicht mehr so weitermachen wie bisher." erklärte Cas ernst und Dean schluckte, er hoffte, dass es noch eine Chance gab, ihre Freundschaft zu retten. Cas schritt noch etwas näher und sie beide trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter.<br/>
„Du hast übrigens Recht." hauchte Cas seinem Jäger entgegen.<br/>
„Womit?" flüsterte Dean, für den die Nähe des Engels ungemein angenehm und gleichzeitig so schwierig war. Was hatte Cas nur vor?<br/>
"Du siehst ziemlich heiß aus." Cas lächelte.<br/>
Dean war verwirrt. Was?<br/>
„Aber das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich dich...“ Cas unterbrach sich selbst und hielt inne.<br/>
„Weshalb du was?" Deans Flüstern war fast nicht mehr zu hören, so gebannt war er von dem Engel, der ihn mit seinem Blick gefangen hielt.<br/>
Cas’ Blick senkte sich auf Deans Lippen, er legte seine Hand in Deans Nacken und verband sie beide zu einen innigen Kuss. Dean schlang seinen Arme um Cas’ Körper, ihm schwirrten tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wie konnte das sein? Fühlte Cas etwa genauso wie er? Warum hatte der Engel nie etwas gesagt? Warum hatte er selbst nie etwas gesagt?<br/>
Doch all diese Gedanken verstummten, als ihr Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde und in seinem Kopf kein Platz mehr für etwas anderes war außer dem Mann vor ihm. Dem Mann, den er über alles liebte: Castiel.</p>
<p>Ende</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>